Massachusettsball
White American (83.2%, including White Hispanics) African American (8.8%) Other ancestries (12.1 %) |capital = Bostonball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity (mostly Catholic in modern days) and much more cuz religious FREEDUM |enemies = New York Cityball WE CHEATED THEM OUT OF A WIN Pennsylvaniaball |predecessor = Province of Massachusetts Bay (Province of the British Empire) |founded = 1692, statehood in 1788 |intospace = Yes |imagewidth = default |friends = Vermontball New Hampshireball Maineball Rhode Islandball Connecticutball (not as much because is starting to hang with New York) NEW WEED BUDDIES |likes = Labstas, Red Sox, basketball, Birds,COD I AM KING OF COD, Speaking in the HAVED YAD accent, JFK, Dropkick Murphys, Pride about literally everything, LGBT, weed, THE PATS!, Scout from TF2 |hates = NYC, WITCHES |successor = New Englandball |ended = TBA |food = LABSTA|status =OH SH*T! I LOST!|bork = Pilgrim Pilgrim; Puritan Puritan|caption = From the bay state, Boston Stronk!|personality = Workaholic, Always in a rush, Snappy}}Massachusettsball is a stateball in northeastern USAball and known for the settlement of the Pilgrims. After many centuries he became partly Irish. He is famous for his cod, Red Sox and his interesting history. REMOVE YANKEE! History Massachusettsball was born as a 3ball, adopted by UKball and was a part of Colonial Americaball. The American Revolution started on his clay in 1775. He, along with 12 other states, formed USAball in 1776. He was the sixth state to ratify the Constitution, on February 6, 1788. He invented basketball in 1891 in a school. He became the first state to legalize homosex marriage in 2004. On 2016, even though it was the worst year of his life, because Hillary lost, he allowed and now can into weed, and the next year, his own football team, the Patriots came back and won against the Falcons after the first OT, setting a record in Super Bowl history. GO PATS!!!! Relations Friends and Allies * Vermontball, New Hampshireball, Rhode Islandball, Maineball - New Englander brothers * - My Weed Buddies * USAball - Dad. I'm pretty much where it all started. * UKball - Grandfather. But never forget Revolutionary War, where you annexed me multiple times and dad kept on having to get me back! Dumping tea into the sea was the best time of my life * Bostonball, Worcesterball, Newtonball, NantucketRawr - My children * Maineball - Little brother, I used to own him until he got tired and became independent. But one day i'll annex him! Complicated and Neutral * Connecticutball - He is my New Englander brother but he's hanging out way too much with New Yorkball... Enemies * DISGUSTING YANKEE * WE CAME BACK TO DESTROY YOU * Pennsylvaniaball - They beat us in the Super Bowl... How to draw Like almost every US state, Massachusettsball is a coat of arms on a background: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw the coat of arms of Massachusetts in the centre # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png qY2FAni.jpg 'a1EPHpM.png PilgrimMA.png Accurate Representation of Newton Ball.png Massachusetts-Red-Sox.png zh:馬薩諸塞球 Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Stateballs Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:North America Category:Massachusettsball Category:Blue White Yellow